


Hit the Showers

by chezamanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Prompt Fill, Showers, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in a very good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> Written for Eiluned.  
> [Prompt #15](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/134844430656/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme)

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, glancing around somewhat nervously.

Steve captured his lips in a quick kiss. “What’s it look like?”

They’d been working out together in the Tower’s gym, and something seemed to have come over Steve. Sam figured it probably had a lot to do with the tight workout pants he had picked out that morning. Something that he had learned pretty early on was that Steve wasn’t exactly subtle when checking him out. Not that he minded.

Pinned beneath Steve’s considerable weight, it was all too apparent what he had in mind. Sam’s only concern was that they were still in the gym and anyone could walk in. Of course, being trapped beneath Steve gave him some good ideas of how they could better spend their afternoon. Sex burned calories, he had read that once, and was a lot more fun than the usual workout.

“I think we should hit the showers,” Steve said, and bent his head to get at Sam’s neck. “Then see where that goes.”

Sam moaned as his mouth closed over the pulse point there. “Pretty sure I know where it’s going.”

They made it to the showers in near-record time, and left their workout gear in a pile in the locker room on the way. To his credit, Steve did turn the water on before he backed Sam up against the tiled wall. Sam had usually been the bigger guy in his past relationships with men, and while he wasn’t always the one getting pinned or bottoming, it was a nice change with Steve.

“You’re in a good mood today,” he said between kisses. 

“Well I did get to wake up next to this good looking guy this morning,” Steve answered, grabbing a good handful of Sam’s ass. “And that blowjob he gave me right after wasn’t bad either.”

“Should I be jealous?” Sam asked a little breathlessly.

Steve grinned. “Maybe. I think I can make it up to you though.”

He went to his knees, and Sam was pretty sure that he was seconds from passing out. Steve licked his kiss-reddened lips and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, giving it a cursory pump before he bowed his head. Sam’s eyes slipped closed and then - 

“Whoa, sorry!” 

A jolt went through Sam’s body, and he looked to see Bruce who seemed frozen in place. He looked from Sam, then to Steve, and then back to Sam. Steve hadn’t quite gotten Sam’s cock in his mouth, but it was pretty obvious what was going on.

“I’ll just… shower upstairs. Sorry,” Bruce stammered, and walked out of the showers.

Sam looked back to Steve, and laughed. “Maybe we should do the same?”

“Uh yeah, probably a good idea,” he said, blushing.


End file.
